Areishia Spirit Academy
Areishia Spirit Academy, in this institution, all the princess maidens from across the empire are gathered and trained into fully fledged elementalists. This academy, which includes the continent's largest «Spirit Forest» and Mine Town Gado within its vast territory, is just like a small independent country. Overview Having a beautiful garden behind its castle walls, the school building lined with elegant spires seems very much like a palace of a princess. Out of all the students attending this academy, almost all of them are genuine and proper noble ladies. They are from the family of kings or lords of ancient and honorable lineage, whose elementalist blood was strengthened through marriage of many generations. To maintain the purity of their body and heart, these girls are raised in an environment that's completely separated from the males since childhood: the so called elite education for elementalists. Therefore, all the girls attending the academy are super boxed-in princesses who are unaccustomed to men. The school building was designed to be comfortable for spirits, with reckless complexity adopted by the latest spirit engineering architectural style. Uniform Claire Rouge (Anime) Full.png|Female's uniform Kazehaya Kamito (Anime) Full.png|Male's uniform Ellis Fahrengart (Anime) Full.png|Sylphid Knights' uniform Fianna Full.png|Fianna's unique uniform The schools' uniform consists of a 3 piece suit; a uniform shirt, a short skirt, and a black knee length stocks. This uniform is laced with black lines surrounding pure white areas. At the front of the uniform a ribbon is placed with a talisman sewn on it, acting as the button.Volume 1 Chapter 1 The Sylphid Knights wear a light armour above their uniforms. Furthermore, their leader, Ellis Fahrengart wears a silver breastplate. The academy's strongest elementalist, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, wears a prestige overcoat owing to her top rank within the academy. This is a pure white overcoat worn over her uniform. Fianna Ray Ordesia is the only student allowed to wear a black, dress-like yet short length uniform. The uniform for the only male elementalist in the academy, Kazehaya Kamito, is a custom designed and a perfect fit uniform. This is a sleeved uniform with the same color befitting this academy, however rather than a skirt, he was provided with white pants fitting for a gentleman. Since the academy deals with spirits, these uniforms come with added attributes and benefits on top of acting as a cover for the body. All known attributes and benefits are listed below: * Protective garment with defensive abilities * Spirit blessings * Raising sacred attributes * Ceremonial dress ** Contracting spirits ** Summoning spirits * Stab-proof features Academy Curriculum Areishia Spirit Academy works on a credit system. Due to the enormous range of contracted spirits amongst the students, a same curriculum for all will not fully develop the potential of all the princess maidens. With this, the credit system follows the liberty to choose the courses they want as long they can meet the requirements. Special unit *Sylphid Knights - a party of students who manages any disturbance in the order of the academy. (Captain - Ellis Fahrengart) Classes Raven Class The class with exceptionally problematic students. * Claire Rouge * Fianna Ray Ordesia * Rinslet Laurenfrost * Kazehaya Kamito Weasel Class * Ellis Fahrengart Wolverine Class * Members of «Team Cernunnos» Staff *Director, principal, the «Dusk Witch» - Greyworth Ciel Mais *Teacher - Freya Grandol Dorms Trivia *This academy represented the Ordesia Empire in the Blade Dance. All three teams will be selected from here. *Classrooms were arranged to be a floor apart from each other, since duels or other commotions will break out very easily if they were too close. *The three selected teams that participated in the recent Blade Dance acted separately. *Only thirdy percent of the students can get their spirts elemental waffles. References Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Locations